


Precious Peter Parker Prompts

by StateOfEmilyGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), This is my first upload here so please forgive me if I miss some tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StateOfEmilyGrace/pseuds/StateOfEmilyGrace
Summary: Little one-shots and such from Tumblr and such (and such)!





	1. Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a Tumblr post by @transpeterparkers ! These will vary in length greatly! My Tumblr is @StateOfEmilyGrace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super-duper short but I really just wanted to get something out so that I could get the hang of this website! Thanks for reading!

Peter walked down the hall of their school with Ned, absorbed by the overwhelming number of people that just didn't understand. He could vaguely hear his best friend talking away about some special he'd seen on TV about Mars. The boy was trying to have a normal conversation with Peter.

Peter, who had felt every inch of his body slowly break away into ash. Peter who begged not to be taken too. Peter, who had _felt it_ , unlike everyone else.

Ned’s arm was suddenly snaking around his friend’s and holding him closer. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, pulling Peter aside. “Y-yeah,” Peter forced a smile as he desperately clung to the feeling of Ned holding him, “do you think Mrs. Welch will still make us take that Calculus test?”

He tried to joke. He tried to laugh, and brush off the weight behind what he said. The truth was, though, that he _wants_ to take that test. He _wants_ to be given hours of homework. Heck, throw a few pop quizzes in there as well. God, the feeling of being able to “suffer” through school again. How amazing it felt to do something normal. Especially after feeling all he ever knew shatter off him and slip into the air of a foreign place where nothing was normal.

He was glad nobody else had to feel it. He was glad they didn’t know. They could go about their days, and it would only make this act of being whole feel more realistic. No one else would have to feel like they were taped back together with a few pieces missing.

He was no actor, though, and Ned could see it in his face. The boy only pulled him into a full-on hug, and Peter folded into him willingly.

“You don’t have to do that for me” Ned whispered, knowing his enhanced friend would have no trouble hearing it in the crowded hall. Peter gripped the back of Ned’s shirt tightly, because he was there. God, _he was there_. Physical. Solid. Holding him. His best friend was whole and so was he.

Peter wanted to question Ned’s statement, to play his usual game of “I’m fine,” but he was tired of wasting his limited time by sparing the breath. Instead, he clung a little tighter to reality, and Ned tried to memorize the feeling of his friend in his arms, _just in case_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tumblr prompt “safety first? What are you? Five?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame killed me three weeks ago and I’m still not recovered. Here’s a non-related tumblr prompt. (More coming)

49\. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”

 

Peter bounced on his toes excitedly, unable to keep a smile from growing on his face. 

 

“Seriously, Mr. Stark, thanks so much for taking me on this mission. I won’t let you down, I promise. I’ve started copying this kick movie from Street Fighter and it actually works really well so I can’t wait to show you! Are you excited? Do you normally do missions like this? I don’t. I feel like a secret agent, wow.” 

 

“Settle down, Spider-Boy. This is supposed to be covert. You know what that means? It means you shush so we don’t get caught.” Tony replied in a low whisper, still focused on the entrance to the building below them. 

 

“Then why did they send out two guys in red suits to be inconspicuous?” Peter asked, then pursed his lips, thinking about it a bit more. “You know what? That is really weird. Probably should have checked up on that.” 

 

Tony faced him, sighing. 

 

“Trust me, I’ve had this conversation with Fury. Nobody’s available and that makes us the best men for the job...” he said, then reached out and patted Peter’s shoulder. “Well, man and  boy for the job.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes and playfully hit the man’s hand away. 

 

“Right, well, Spider- _Man_ is  going to go take out all those bad guys.” He raised his eyebrows at the billionaire, then pulled his mask on. 

 

He had just been about to kick through the door when too firm, metal hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. 

 

“No, no, no!” Tony stopped him, “we go in together, and I’m in front. I don’t need you getting shot.” 

 

“I don’t need you getting shot either, Mr. Stark.” Peter replied, crossing his arms. 

 

“I’m the one with a titanium-alloy suit, remember? I’m in front. Safety first.” Tony responded, his firm tone leaving no room for argument. 

 

Peter tried to play off his frustration, as he always did. “Safety first? What are you? Five?”He joked, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“Oh! I made Spider-Boy upset!” Tony mocked playfully, lightly hitting his shoulder. 

 

“I’m not upset! I’m just saying that-“

 

“That you, in your non-bulletproof suit should go take the hits to spare me when you know that _my_ suit  would protect me just fine.” 

 

“Then let’s make my suit bulletproof too, because I don’t like the idea of you going in first and taking fire.” Peter frowned. 

 

Tony sighed and put his hands on the kid’s shoulders. 

 

“I’ll be fine, Peter. You know that. Let’s just get this done and then we can go eat pizza or get ice cream or whatever.” He said calmly, looking the boy right in eyes. 

 

Peter seemed to relax a bit, his shoulders losing some tension. 

 

“Okay, but I’m serious about making my suit bulletproof.” The teen said as he faced the door again. 

 

“Trust me, kiddo” Tony replied, “I’ve already started the blueprints.” 


End file.
